His Blue Eyes-A Vince Neil Love Story(The Dirt Fandom)
by joekeeryfan27
Summary: Vince,Nikki,Tommy and Mick are now in a band and one of them comes up with the bands name then also Vince meets a girl who really likes him she thinks he's pretty cute so they start dating eachother and she's also Tommy's friend and Nikki's cousin. grown ups and teens can read it:)
1. Chapter 1-The Band

**1981 : April 17th**

All 4 of the boys met eachother in a room as they all sat across from eachother in different chairs as Vince talked about his cousin which would be here soon as he waited he asked " So what should we name our band?" asks Vince. "Ya know I'm not sure what we could name it , Nikki do you have an idea?" asked Tommy as he smiled. "Hmmmmmm...Maybe perhaps Mötley Crüe ?How's that for a suggestion? " asked Nikki "Ya know I really like your idea alright Vince , Nikki here has an idea for the band name." said Tommy." Yeah what is it?" asks Vince curiously. "We should name the band Mötley Crüe." Nikki repeated himself so Vince knew what he had said to Tommy ." Alright good thinking I like the idea." He smiled and nodded. " Mötley Crüe it shall be named ." Vince declared with glee as he was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2- Hi Erin

I had arrived and sat next to my cousin . " Hey Erin ." Nikki had said with a smile as he turned to look at me . " Hello Nikki " I smiled . " Oh and boys this is my cousin her names Erin ." Nikki smiled . "Oh boy she's hot can I date her once I get to know her a bit more ?" Vince asked ." Sure you can just make sure to be nice to her though ." Nikki had said ." Alright will do ." He replied . "Hello Erin ." Tommy and Mick had said and of course Tommy already knew her cause they were friends she just hasn't met Vince and Mick before ." Hey Tommy missed you so much and hello Mick." I said as I smiled while giving Tommy a hug since I hadn't seen him in a long time . "Missed you too Erin ." Tommy said with a smile


	3. Chapter 3-Getting To Know Her More

"So Erin tell me something about you it can be anything you can think of ." Vince had said ."Well I love rock music ,80's and older stuff is good too as well, my birthday is April 8th ,Nikki is my cousin which you already know ,I love reading ,taking pictures and I also sing ." I had said with a smile ." Well that's pretty cool I wanna hear you sing sometime I bet your pretty good at singing ." Vince said while smiling ." Yes I am actually ,Nikki heard me sing before haven't you ,Nikki ?" I asked as I smiled . He nodded .."Yes indeed I have she sounds pretty good "Nikki replied ." Alright that sounds cool so Erin I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me sometime ? Would you like that ?" asked Vince. I smiled before responding to his question ." Sure I would love to go out on a date with you ." I said as I smiled again ."Alright sounds good ."Vince said gleefully .


	4. C4- V,Make Sure You Be Nice To My Cousin

Nikki had looked over at Vince and talked to him about something about when Nikki and his cousin would go out together . "Vince ,make sure you be nice to my cousin ,okay ?and treat her like a princess. "Nikki had said with a smile ."Yes Nik will do ." Vince said as he nodded and smiled he knew if he wasn't nice to her then her cousin would find out and he would be really mad at him and he definitely didn't want that ." Alright I trust you Vince ." Nikki had said as he got up for a second and walked over to me when he did he had gave me a hug and smiled as he whispered something in my ear softly ." I love you Erin you're the sweetest most coolest cousin ever ." I smiled as he said that ." I love you too and thanks you are too Nikki ." I whispered back he smiled as I had said that back to him as well .


	5. Chapter 5-Vince's First Date With Erin

"Alright let's go on that date and Nikki I'll have her home at 9:00pm tonight I promise ." Vince had said then told him . "Alright and hope you two have fun ." Nikki replied as he smiled . I smiled as well "We will ." I replied as I went over to Nikki and hugged him before I left and said goodbye to Mick and Tommy ."Bye see you again sometime and have fun ." said Tommy ."Thank you and see you again as well." I said as I smiled then I went with Vince we walked to a diner as we got there he held open the door as he smiled while holding it for me ." Thank you Vince ." I said as I smiled while walking inside and taking a seat with him as soon as he got inside . "You're welcome ." He smiled .

The waiter came over and put the menus on the table ." So what do you two want ?" I smiled as I looked at the menu ." I think I'll have the chicken alfredo pasta with garlic bread and to drink I'll have a cream soda please ."I said with a smile . The lady nodded "And you sir ?" She asked ." I'll have the same thing please and thank you ." She nodded again ,took the menus then brought over their food then left as they ate after they finished she came back and he paid for the meal .


	6. Chapter 6-Vince What Time Is It?

I walked with Vince down the streets as I held his hand while smiling I then began talking ," Thanks for taking me out tonight I had so much fun ." I replied ." Me too and I'm glad you did as well ." He replied . "Vince what time is it right now ?" I asked him curiously ." It's only 8:15pm I told Nikki I'd have you home at 9 tonight so we still have a lot of time left to chill and hang out ." Vince said ." Alright sounds good hey you wanna go to the park next for a bit ?" I asked curiously as I smiled "Sure why not sounds like a good idea let's go ." He had said as we walked to the park and took a seat at the picnic table ." Nice night huh ?" Vince asks . "Yes indeed it is ." I smiled as I replied . He then kissed me for the very first time I couldn't help but blush when he had just kissed me for the very first time .


	7. C7-Taking Her Home -So How Was The Date?

**(Time skip to 9:00pm that night .)**

It was 9:00pm, Nikki was at home not with the other 2 boys as he was waiting for Vince to bring his cousin home , we got up off of the bench and he drove me home I kissed him one last time before going inside "Again thanks for the date I had fun I look forward to another date sometime ." I said to Vince. "I'm glad you did as well and yes of course we will go on a another date sometime again and have a great rest of your night and I love you so much ." Vince said as he smiled . "You too and thanks ." I said as I smiled back then went inside as he left as I walked in I had seen Nikki sitting at the kitchen table . "Hey Nikki I'm back home." I replied as I was talking to him . " Hey Erin how was the date with Vince did you two have fun together how'd it go ? " asked Nikki . "It went pretty good , yes we did actually he took me out for dinner then took me to the park and we also had our first kiss ." I said cheerfully as I smiled . "Awesome and I'm glad that you two had fun ." Nikki smiles as he had said that . "Yep ." I smiled at him then he smiled at me once again as well .


	8. Cha 8-Natalie Comes Over

There was a knock at the front door ,it was my best friend Natalie who was dating Tommy Lee .I had smiled at her when she came in ." Hey Nat." I said as I hugged her ." Hey Erin and who's that guy over there with the long black hair ?" She asked curiously, she hadn't met him yet the only ones from the band that she knew was Tommy and Vince because her best friend Erin was dating Vince of course and she also knew Mick but hadn't met the other guy in the band who was my cousin . I smiled as I replied "He's my cousin his name is Nikki Sixx and of course he's also the bassist of Motley Crüe." I smiled once again ." Ah that's pretty cool ." Natalie said ." Hi there." Nikki smiled as he shook my friends hand lightly ." Hi Nikki pleasure to meet you ." She smiled . "Pleasure to meet you too so what's your name ? " he asks curiously as he was smiling at her while shaking her hand still . " My name is Natalie I'm one of Erin's best friends ." She smiled ." Sounds cool and nice name ." He smiled back . "Thank you ." She replied while smiling once again . "You're welcome ." He responded with a smile .


	9. C9-Nikki ,Can She Stay Over For Tonight?

I sat down with my friend and talked to her for a bit then I got up to go talk to Nikki for a second "Hey Nik can I talk to you in private for a second ?" He nodded his head yes and walked into a different room with me ." What is it what do you want to talk to me about ?" asked Nikki curiously. "Nikki ,can she stay over for the night ? Please and thank you ?" I asked with a smile upon my face ."Sure of course she can I don't mind if she stays over ." He had said . " Alright thank you so much Nikki." I smiled and hugged my cousin ." You're welcome ." He smiled back and hugged me . " So what did he say?" Natalie had asked curiously. " He said yes you get to stay over for the night." I replied as I smiled. She smiled as well.


	10. C10- Heard You Went On A Date With Vince

Natalie smiled at me "So I heard you went out on a date with Vince tonight , how was it ? " She asked . I then smiled and began talking "It went pretty good actually went out for dinner with him. Then hung out at the park then he took me back home ." I explained to her . She smiled . "Sounds fun I actually went on a date with Tommy tonight I had dinner at his parents's house they were so sweet ." Natalie had said ."That's pretty cool ." I had said . "Yep ." I smiled at my friend as we talked that night.


	11. Cha11-Goodnight Nikki ,Goodnight Natalie

**10:00pm that night .**

It was now 10:00pm I went into the bathroom,brushed my hair and my teeth afterwards then after that I had gotten into my pj's then I went to Nikki and Natalie as they were downstairs I looked at them both as I smiled as I had said " goodnight Nikki,goodnight Natalie ." They both smiled "goodnight Erin ." They both said at the same time then Nikki walked over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek so I did the same after all he was the sweetest cousin ever ." I'll see you in the morning ." Nikki replied with a smile ." I'll see you in the morning too ." I said as I smiled back . I then walked upstairs and went to bed as Nikki was still downstairs and he slept on the couch . It was very quiet in my room so I put on some music very quietly to help me sleep better after that I had fallen asleep to be honest I actually had slept pretty good that night which was a good thing .


	12. Chapter 12-Nikki's Sleepless Night

That night Nikki kept on staring at the ceiling as he was wide awake for some reason he couldn't sleep he tossed and turned even tried to sing himself to sleep and it didn't seem to work ."Why can't I fall asleep? This is freaking crazy usually I do fall asleep pretty fast but tonight I don't I need a drink of water maybe that will make me sleep better ." He had said to himself so with that he had gotten up and walked downstairs , got a glass of water , drank it then went back to bed to see if he could fall asleep and it had finally worked somehow he had fallen asleep and started snoring quietly which he didn't always snore but tonight he felt pretty comfortable though and slept through the whole night .


	13. Chapter 13-Good Morning Nikki

At 7:00 am I had got up as Nikki was still sleeping as I walked out her to him where he was laying on the couch I had shook his shoulder lightly ." Nikki wake up it's morning ." I said with a smile . He opened his eyes and sat up ." Hey ." He had said with a smile . "Good morning Nikki come join us for breakfast ." I had said as I smiled ." Alright I'm on my way ." He said as he followed me into the kitchen and we both sat down and ate some chocolate chip pancakes and had coffee to drink ." So Nikki did you sleep good last night ?" I asked my cousin as I took a bite of my pancake." Not really had a sleepless night so I drank some water then I went back to sleep I slept better after that I literally was staring at the ceiling ." He had awnsered while eating one as well ."Well at least you slept better after that ." I smiled as I ate more of my pancakes . He had finished his as he then said "Yep took a while but at least I slept good afterwards ." He had said while smiling .

"Good morning ." He said to my friend and Natalie smiled and said good morning back to him as well .


	14. C14-Hey Nikki I'm Going To Vince's House

I finished eating breakfast with them and was dressed in clothes now then I had brushed my teeth and hair and hugged my cousin before I left I had said to him " Hey Nikki I'm going to Vince's house for a bit ." I said as I smiled . " Alright be good and have fun with your boyfriend and tell him I said hi ." Nikki replied. " Alright will do ." I smiled, Two minutes later I had walked out the front door of my house and walked over to Vince's I had waited outside and knocked on his door next he had came to the door and had opened it . "Oh hey what's up lovely missed you so much I'm so glad you came over ." Said Vince with a smile. " Hey Vince and missed you too and I'm doing pretty good." I had said as we both walked into his house and sat down when we did we sat and talked about stuff as I layed my head on his shoulder and smiled ." By the way Nikki says hi by the way." I said ." Alright tell him later on that I said hi too." He smiled. " Alright will do Vince." I smiled as I then kissed his cheek.


	15. Chapter 15-So How Have You Been?

Vince was dressed in his white and red shirt with red sleeves as I was talking to him he was also wearing jeans. " So how have you been?" he asked as he smiled and looked over at me . " I've been doing good what about you? and that date the other night with you was fantastic I really liked hanging out with you we gotta do that again sometime ." I said as I smiled. " Oh we will of course we will hang out again and yes I agree I had fun too actually." He smiled . " Alright sounds good and I agree ." I smiled then kissed his cheek ." I love you." he had said ." I love you too Vince." I smiled as I said that back to him. He smiled and he kissed my cheek this time it was so sweet he was indeed the sweetest guy I've ever loved.


	16. Cha 16-So How Was Your Night Last Night?

Vince smiled as he was hanging out with me ." So how was your night last night?" he asked curiously as he smiled I smiled back as I answered his question "Yes I had a good one last night slept good as well actually how about you , Vince? " I asked. "Mine was good too actually and that's good to hear ,so how's your cousin Nikki doing is he doing good ?" Vince asked as he smiled. I smiled back "Yes true it is and that's good to hear as well and yes Nikki's doing pretty good actually." I answered his question when he asked . "That's good to hear that he's doing good ." Vince smiled . " Yep ." I replied as I had smiled back at him.

He smiled once again and asked something " Hey Erin do you want something to drink since your the guest here?" he asks politely as he smiled. I nodded " Yes please and thank you Vince." I replied . Then he had got up and brought a water to me after he had got it . "There you go enjoy." he had aid as he handed it to me. "Thanks ." I had spoke again as I smiled and started drinking it. "You're very welcome." replied ,Vince.


	17. Chapter 17-Vince You're Cute

I smiled as I looked over at Vince . " Vince you're cute." I said with a smile . " Awww thank you." He had said as he started blushing. " You're very welcome sweetie." I started saying. " Have I ever told you how much I love you?" asked Vince. " Yes you have and I know that you love me alot just like I love you." I replied with a smile . " Yes true indeed ." He said as he winked and smiled. I smiled and winked back as well. " So what you want to talk about ?" I ask . "We can talk about anything" he had said . "Alright so I hear you were feeling sick a week ago hope you're doing better." I said . " Yeah it's true wasn't feeling so good but at least I'm better now." Vince replied. " Yes that is good that you're feeling better ." I had replied as I then kissed his cheek.


	18. Cha18-Erin Do You Want Something To Eat?

Two minutes later Vince had looked over at me and then started talking again . "Erin ,do you want something to eat ? " He asked curiously. I nodded as I said "Yes please and thank you can you make me a cheese omelette ?" He nodded and went to the kitchen then started cooking it on the stove then finished making it after he put the cheese in it then brought it to me " Here you go hope you enjoy it ." He smiled . "Thanks ." I said as I smiled then started eating it . He then asked " So how is it do you like it ?" I nodded and put up my thumbs . "Good to hear that you do ." He smiled and ate the one he had made for himself as well while I was eating mine .


	19. Chapter 19-So What You Wanna Do Now ?

Vince smiled at me "So what do you wanna do now ?" He asked curiously as he smiled up at me after I had ate my cheese omelette that he had made for me . " Hmmm ...,I was thinking could we maybe go for a walk ? "I had replied with a smile . "Sure that sounds good to me let's go ." Vince said as he smiled and nodded in agreement . I got up and put my plate in the sink so he could wash it later and then him and I went outside and we walked down the streets of Los Angeles that night when we were I was holding his hand while walking down the street and we enjoyed the fresh air that night .

I then heard a noise coming from somewhere as I turned to look at Vince . "What was that ?" I asked curiously and concerned what the noise was . "I don't know really it could've been anything ." He had said . We then looked around and it was pretty quiet now . "Okay that is werid ." I had said as we then began walking down the streets again . "I know right it is very werid I don't know what the noise was either it could have been anything." Stated Vince . "Yes true it could have been anything . " I replied as I then sat down with him this time on a bench in the park since we were at a park this time .


	20. Cha 20 -Should We Go Back To My Place?

Pretty soon it started to rain so Vince turned to look at me when we were in the park on the bench he then started talking " Should we go back to my place?" He asks curiously. I nodded my head . "Sure let's go back to your place and hang out since it's raining ." I said as I smiled as we both got up off the bench and walked back to his place he unlocked the door as we arrived there then we went inside and sat down .

Next he had turned on some music and we dried off with a towel then started dancing with eachother he held my one hand and then the other one was on my back as we danced around the house romantically to some music that night ." I really like this I'm having a lot of fun and you're a really good dancer ." I replied as I smiled up at him . "Why thank you sweetheart." Vince had said as he smiled . "You're welcome ." I replied back . We both then smiled at eachother while we danced .

Then later that night we sat down and talked for a bit . I literally didn't want to go home so I stayed the night at my boyfriend's house which was ok with Nikki cause I had texted him earlier that night so I was so excited to sleep over at my boyfriend 's place . "I love you ." He had said to me as he smiled . "I love you too ." I replied back and then kissed him .


	21. Chap 21-Goodnight Erin

9:15 pm that night

It was now 9:15 pm at night so Vince smiled over at me for a minute . " Goodnight Erin,see you in the morning and I love you hope you sleep good tonight ." He had said . "Alright I will and see you in the morning too and love you as well ." I replied back as I kissed his cheek after moving his blond hair out of his face . He started smiling as I did that . He then showed me the guest room so I went inside and went to bed after I put my pjs on he also had went to bed afterwards as well . I had slowly closed my eyes as I had then fell asleep that night and I felt comfy as well .


	22. Chapter 22--Erin’s Nightmare- You Okay?

Later that night as I was still sleeping I had a nightmare it was horrible so I had woke up breathing heavily and I was screaming as well . Vince had got up and rushed to the guest room where I was and opened the bedroom door then went inside . " you okay what happened ? " asked, Vince curiously and he was concerned about what had happened . " I.. I ... I had a nightmare that you were in a car with someone and you ... you ... you died in a car crash it was horrible ." I had said as I was freaking out a bit . "Oh my gosh that's not good and honey it's okay it was just a bad dream just try to go back to sleep alright ?" He had said . I nodded and smiled " Okay and this time can you lay beside me just in case I need you for something ?" I asked . "Sure why not I don't mind ." He smiled and as I moved over he got onto the bed and laid beside me then I had smiled and drifted off to sleep and so did he .


	23. Chapter 23-Good Morning ,Vince

**(Time Skip to 8:00am**

It was now morning time I had gotten out of bed and Vince had already been out of bed he was downstairs making breakfast I had put my slippers on and went downstairs as I smiled I had said something to him " Good morning Vince ." I said as I smiled as I kissed his cheek . " Good morning lovely ." He smiled as he put a plate down on the table that had waffles with strawberries on it . I was now sitting down and smiled when he had put them on the table then I started eating the ones he gave me and he ate his as well . He finished one of his before talking again ." So what do you think are they good ?" He asks as he smiled . "Hell Yeah they are delicious." I replied as I smiled back at him after I had finished chewing the first piece . " Good to hear ." He smiled . " Yep ." I replied as I smiled back at him once again then I started eating the rest of them that I still had on my plate .


	24. Chapter 24-So What Do You Wanna Do Next?

We both then finished our breakfast so he then had asked me "So what do you wanna do next ? And you can stay as long as you'd like to if you wish to ." Vince smiled . "Alright cool and thanks and maybe we can go for a walk then maybe come back and listen to music ." I suggested as I smiled . "Sure sounds good and you're welcome ." He nodded and smiled back as he then put his white fedora on the top of my head that morning he actually let me wear his hat and I thought it looked cute on me but cute on him as well . "That looks adorable on you ." He smiled ." Thanks ." I smiled back . "You're welcome ." He smiled then we went outside and took a walk down the streets .


	25. Chapter 25-A Morning Walk

**8:30am that morning **

We were still outside as we walked a little more down the streets as we enjoyed the nice weather , he was dressed in a white shirt with a sleeveless denim vest on and he was wearing jeans as I was dressed in a black band t shirt and a pair of jeans as I was still wearing his hat while we walked down the streets . "Beautiful morning isn't it dear ?" Vince asked as we walked . "Yes it totally is ." I said as I smiled and nodded . " I totally agree with you ." He replied as he smiled at me .

Two minutes later we went back to his place , got inside then we sat down with eachother and started listening to music on his new stereo he had bought a few weeks ago . "This is so much fun ." I had said as I smiled . "I know right it is and I love having fun with you you're the best girlfriend ever ." He smiled . "Awwww that's so sweet I feel the same way about you and I think you're the best boyfriend ever ." I said . He couldn't help but blush and then that's when he kissed me on my cheek it was just so romantic when he had done that .


	26. Chapter 26-A Phone Call From Nikki

Then Nikki had phoned . "When are you coming home just wondering ? " he asked on the phone. " I don't know yet I'm thinking of staying over for another night I'll let you know when I'm coming back home ." I said as I spoke on the phone . "Alright hope your having fun at your boyfriend's house hope he's treating you nice." Nikki had said ." Of course he is he's always nice to me and yes I'm having a lot of fun actually ." I replied ." That's good to hear I'll see you whenever you get home ." He replied . "Alright anyways I got to go ." I spoke as I nodded . "Alright bye see you soon ." He said . I then had said you too as well and then I had hung up the phone .

"Who was that ?" Vince asked . I looked over at him ." That was Nikki he just was checking up on me I told him I'm not sure when I'm going to be home and he's alright with me staying here again tonight with you ." I smiled . "Ah alright cool tonight I have something planned for you but it's a surprise ." He explained . "Alright cool I love surprises ." I smiled . "Alright cool and you'll love this one that I have planned for you it'll be amazing like so amazing it'll be a night to remember my dear ." He had said as he smiled . "Sweet I can't wait." I said excitingly as I smiled at him .


	27. Chapter 27–Lunch Time

**(Time Skip to 12:00pm)**

Vince smiled at me and looked over at me as he asked something . " What do you want for lunch ? I can make anything you want ." He said as he smiled . " Hmmmm... can you make me a toasted tomato sandwhich with cheese in it ?" I asked as I smiled . " Sure thing I can do that ." He smiled and went to go make one he started by taking out the bread ,put it in the toaster took it out ,got the tomato then put it on the toast and then a slice of cheese then he had put it on it too as well after that he put the other slice of bread on top once that was done he had put the sandwhich on a plate after he did that he put it infront of me and then I started eating it .

"So how is it ?" He asked curiously as he smiled . "It's really good actually ." I smiled after I had chewed a piece of the sandwhich . " That's good to hear ." Vince said as he smiled back at me . "Yep ." I nodded as I smiled back at him once again . I then started eating more of the sandwhich after I had told him that I was really enjoying it he then started eating his own sandwhich that he had made for himself .


	28. Chapter 28-Do You Wanna Dance With Me ?

**(After lunch ) **

I had finished eating my sandwhich and so did he "By the way how was it ? Did you like it too ?" I asked Vince . "Yeah it was pretty good I liked it too ." He said ." Cool ." I smiled then he asked " Do you wanna dance with me ? " When he literally said that I started blushing " Yes I'll dance with you ,Vince ." I said happily . So with that I took his hand in mine and put my other one on his back as he did the same and we started dancing around the room that afternoon . It was just so romantic when we danced to music together in the room we were in .


	29. Chap29-Vince You’re A Really Good Dancer

I smiled as we were still dancing . "Vince ,you're a really good dancer ." I had said as I smiled while still dancing with him . "Awww thank you I really think you are too as well ." He smiled . "Thanks Vince ." I smiled as I was still dancing with him ." You're welcome dear ." He smiled back and kissed my cheek softly then that's when I started blushing when he kissed me I just couldn't help it , it was just so cute when he did that and it was romantic as well then I had smiled back at him .


	30. Chap 30-How Did You Learn How To Dance?

I smiled as I looked into Vince's beautiful blue eyes and asked "How did you learn how to dance so good ?" He smiled back ." I just taught myself to dance but like dancing like this my aunt taught me how to actually ." awnsered, Vince . " Now that's pretty cool ." I had said as I smiled at him . "It is indeed ." He smiled and nodded he had then tipped me over and kissed my lips it was just romantic as he did that I started giggling after he had kissed me. "You are just so romantic Vince and I like that about you ." I said as I smiled and kissed him on his cheek . "Why thank you ." He smiled . "You're welcome ." I replied back with a smile


	31. Chapter 31-Goodnight Vince

Afternoon was over with that it was night time and the surprise was the special dinner then we got into our pjs and went to get ready for bed . "Goodnight Vince I'll see you in the morning ." I replied as I smiled and kissed his cheek before going to bed . "See you in the morning as well my sweetheart ." Vince had said as he smiled . "You too ." I replied back and with that I had fell asleep as I closed my eyes and laid right next to him as I did I could hear his heart beating I was indeed so inlove with him and he loved me as well . As I slept I started dreaming about him it was the cutest dream ever . I then had looked over at him and opened one eye to look at him when I did I had seen him smile while sleeping so I smiled back and then closed my eye again then went back to sleep that very night.


	32. Chapter 32-Still Dreaming

While I was still sleeping I was dreaming about something , something romantic actually and for real whenever I was with him for real or even in a dream I was always happy when he was around . Whenever I felt sad or had a bad day he was always there to comfort me always whenever I needed him the most .I started to smile as I was sleeping that night as I had thought about him he was indeed the sweetest guy I've ever dated some people didn't like him for some reason but I did I liked him for who he was .


	33. Chapter 33-Good Morning ,Vince

**(Time Skip To morning Time )**

**8:16am that morning .**

That morning I had then woken up and Vince was already downstairs as he had put breakfast on the table I had made my way downstairs and started talking to him as I sat down beside him " Good morning , Vince ." I said as I smiled . "'Morning lovely ." he had said as he smiled and kissed my cheek then we started eating our breakfast together after we had I had asked him something . " I want to live with you here one day if that's okay with you ." I smiled . " Sure of course you can but only on one condition if it's okay with Nikki ." He had said ." I talked to him about it a few days ago he is alright with it I told him I'm not sure when I'll move in with you but he did say I could though ." I had replied . "Alright cool can't wait till you move in with me at this place you're gonna have lots of fun ." He smiled . "Awesome I'm excited ." I replied as I hugged him and smiled .


	34. Chapter 34-A Morning Walk

After we had finished breakfast we had went to go get dressed ,brushed our teeth and hair and then went for a morning walk with eachother as we held hands while walking down the streets ,enjoying the fresh air while leaves were falling from trees the leaves had been all different colors all different shades of red or green or even yellow . "Beautiful morning isn't it ?" Vince asked as he smiled . "Yes indeed it is it's a very beautiful morning ." I had said as I smiled I then had stopped for a second and kissed his lips then stopped ." I agree too ." he replied with a smile .

After that he dropped her off at her house before she left to go inside he kissed her once more . " I will see you again sometime if you need anything you have my number ." replied Vince as he smiled . " Alright and the same goes for you , you have mine as well ." I smiled and kissed him again then I walked inside the house and said hi to Nikki . " So how was the night at Vince's place ? " he asked . " It was amazing we had lots of fun and he made breakfast for me this morning ." I said as I smiled . " Well that's nice of him to do that for you ." He smiled .


	35. The cast of the story

Daniel Webber As Vince Neil  
Toni As Erin  
Jennifer Whomack As Natalie  
Douglas Booth As Nikki Sixx  
Machine Gun Kelly As Tommy Lee  
And Iwan Rheon As Mick Mars


End file.
